


Classmates

by impalathetimemachineto221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adorable, Adorkable, Highschool AU, M/M, Ship, first time cas and dean meet, highschool, human!Cas, human!dean, meet, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalathetimemachineto221b/pseuds/impalathetimemachineto221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is going to a new school this year. He hopes this is the last school he will ever go to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classmates

It's his first day. He isn't excited, he has gone to too many schools and has had too many problems. But just as he is walking into the school he sees the most beautiful boy with the most beautiful eyes and the most beautiful hair and most beautiful trench coat. Damn. He feels a little bit excited now. Maybe he will get to know this boy and maybe they can get together. Or at least friends, if they boy isn't.....you know, interested. 

When he goes into the classroom, the first thing he notices is that boy. There's an empty seat in front of him. Dean decides to sit there. 

"Hi, Im Dean. How you doing?"

"I'm Cas. And I'm doing great. And I noticed you are new here. " Cas said this with a huge grin on his face. 

"Yeah I am. I guess you'll have to show me around, won't ya?"

"Yeah. I guess I will" Cas said with a grin and a wink that just made Dean's heart flutter. Dean didn't realize that Cas' heart rate was crazy and his pupils were dilated.


End file.
